Soap Opera
by GWA
Summary: Part of the 4th Guess the Author Contest, see details inside. The subject this time... soap opera.


Welcome to the fourth edition of Guess the Author. I am your humble host, Jason "Zaratan" Jones, and I come to you 11 tales from a wide variety of authors to dazzle your senses.

Yvj won last time, oh so long ago, so this intriguing topic, soap opera, is all his doing. On the other hand, it looks like a LOT of people had a lot of fun with this one.

The rules are simple. Read through all the stories, and then try to guess which of our amazing authors wrote that particular story. Write out your responses to me, Zaratan, by either PM or by email at zaratan4 at hotmail dot com, and the one closest, getting the most correct, wins and gets to select our next contest topic.

And now, for our list of authors, in alphabetical order;

Cesudo

Cpneb

FatherFigure1

Gray Cardinal

Joe Stoppinghem

Mangafangirl

Noobfish

RonHeartbreaker

Scoutcraft Piratess

Whitem

Zaratan

Remember, match as many stories as you can with these authors, happy reading, and good luck to you all!

…x x x x…

**SOAP OPERA**

**Ron POV:**

It was supposed to be perfect. Ron had planned this night down to the last detail. He had been working on this night for two weeks. Every item was considered, every question he would ask and for each question, all the potential responses he might give and receive.

Every moment from the beginning to end was carefully planned, all contingencies thought out. This night was going to be perfect. For the first time in his 17 years, Ron knew exactly what to do.

All of his planning for nothing. Ron just lay in his bed, eyes filled with tears. In his mind, he rehashed the entire evening from beginning to end. He just could not understand it. Everything was perfect until it all fell apart.

His perfect night became the worst time of his life.

So what went wrong? _Kim Possible_

**Kim POV:**

Kim sat on the edge of her bed, her green eyes surrounded by red and her body shaking. _Oh God, what have I done? A friendship which took nearly 15 years to grow, a love most people never find, and I destroyed it and him in just minutes. What is wrong with me?_

**Ron Earlier:**

Ron went to school today with the biggest grin of his life. Everyone in the hallway could feel the warm glow as he walked to his locker. Even the normally gruff Steve Barkin just took one look at him, and moved out of his way as he entered the classroom, five minutes early, and sat at his regular seat.

He had arrived to school alone today. Kim had called him and said she would be late and not to stop by this morning. _OK, no big, this wont mess up any plans for tonight. _ Of course this meant he wouldn't see her for first and second periods. Kim was taking other advanced courses at that time and so they didn't share any classes until third period. Still the warm fuzzy feeling he had, carried him over this the end of third period.

Even Bonnie and her posse could not bring him down today. She started in on him almost immediately after first period, but he simply walked right by her. She followed him down the hall, getting louder and nastier, he just smiled and walked into his next class. Just the thought of seeing his KP within the next hour gave him the strength and the mental shield to ignore anything Bonnie could dish out.

His KP, just thinking of her that way made him smile even more. Just like she would call him "Her Ron", she was "His KP".

Ron's heart leaped, and his smile just got bigger. Tonight was going to be perfect.

**Ron Present:**

Ron could not stop the flow of his tears. Within minutes his pillow was soaked and soon so was every tissue he could find. The heartache was too much for his soul to ignore.

He wanted to forget, he knew he couldforgive. His love for Kim was immeasurable. However, once again, Kim ignored him and his plans in favor if doing things her way. _How much more of this can you take Stoppable? How much more can she take from you? How many more times are you going to let her do this to you, and all she can say is, _"Sorry Ron."

Jealousy, he was sure that's why Kim did it. Kim Possible always wanted to be in the spotlight. _Remember Home Economics class? Her jelling over his Mystical Monkey Powers? _

Tonight, she went over the line. Tonight, without any consideration, Kim Possible trashed his essential Ronness, laid waste to everything that meant something to him.

The tears kept coming. O_h, KP, why?_

**Kim Present:**

Kim laid down flat on her bed, clutching her Pandaroo to her breast, wishing to hold Ron that way, at least one more time. She had stopped crying, but the lump in her throat made even simple swallowing painful. _Ron will forgive me, I hope…He and I have been through worse together. He loves me, I know it, and he will forgive me. _

_Ron, you've got to believe me, I didn't mean for this to happen._

**Ron Earlier:**

Once school let out, Ron and Kim met up at her locker. "Don't forget KP, dinner tonight at my house and then we are going to the movies. And this time you get to pick out the movie..."

Kim stopped and took her boyfriend into a tight hug, "Thanks Ron, you are the best BF a girl could ask for. I can't wait for tonight."

"Well come on over about 7 pm, I've got to get cleaned up and do some personal chores before we leave. I should be done with everything by then."

The two bestest friends turned perfect couple slowly walked home. Arm in arm, holding hands and stopping a few times for a kiss.

Once they reached Kim's house, they gave each other one last hug and followed it up with a passionate kiss. Then the two separated and moved towards their individual houses, still holding on to each other until finally just their fingertips touched. With a shared sigh, the teens separated and headed home.

Ron nearly skipped home, _this is going to be a great night. _Once again, Ron walked thru his entire plan, confirming each step he would take. _I want this to be a perfect night with Kim. I want to show her I am not a loser and that I do have skills she will appreciate when we get married._

_Married? Yeah, I guess that's true, I want to marry Kim Possible._

**Kim Earlier:**

Kim entered her family home, not sure if her feet even touched the floor. _My Ron. My boyfriend Ron, I don't care what Bonnie says, he is perfect. _Kim went up the stairs to her room, leaping two steps at a time.

"Kimmie," her mother yelled up. "Are you staying for dinner? We are having your favorite, brainloaf and mashed potatoes."

"No mom, I'm eating at Ron's and from there we're going to the movies." Kim started twirling about her room, dreaming about Ron. _Hmm, no thanks mom, I am going to have my fill of my wonderful boyfriend this evening. I think my Ron-man has earned a little second base action. My choice of movies huh? I know what I want to see tonight and it stars Ron Stoppable!_

Kim went into the back of her closet and pulled out a little pink bag, from a certain women's store in the mall. Checking the stairs for her father, Kim pulled out a new set of bright red lingerie. Quickly ducking behind her changing screen, Kim slipped the new items on and paused to look at herself in the mirror. _Oh yeah Ron, time to show my boyfriend that he is not a loser and that there is a certain 'pair' of things I hope he will appreciate when we get married._

_Married, Yeah, I guess that's true, I want to marry Ron Stoppable._

**Ron POV:**

_KP will be here in about an hour, I have got to finish these few chores and get dinner ready. _Ron was literally whistling while he worked. He had cleaned up his room, was doing a bit of laundry, and had even done the dishes, all to plan. _My parents are gone, so it's just me and my most bondiggity girlfriend all alone for the evening._

Ron went to the kitchen, and proceeded to make one of his specialty dishes for Kim. Soon he was lost in the Zen of Cooking and had completely lost track of time.

**Knock, Knock**, "Ron you there," Kim's voice barely reached him in the back kitchen, "I'm here."

Ron nearly dropped the spoon he was using, _Oh No, it's Kim, and I haven't even showered yet. _"Yeah KP, come on in, I'm in the kitchen."

The two came together in the hallway and quickly went into a lovers embrace. "Kim, I so lost track of time. I need to get a shower and change clothes. Just go make yourself comfortable in the living room, and I'll be right back." Kim put her arms around Ron's neck. "No big Ronnie, I like my man clean. Hurry up though, I'm starving and I kinda got a surprise for you, after we eat."

Ron ran up the stairs to his room, while Kim walked into the kitchen to see what he was cooking. "Ron, when are your parents coming back home?"

Ron hollers down, "Not till late, we should have most of the night to ourselves."

_Perfect, _thought Kim, now to start my little surprise for my Ron. Kim quickly went into the kitchen, so Ron couldn't see her from his room, and began to remove her new undergarments. _I won't need these for the next few hours. _ Knowing he would be back in a few minutes, she quickly found a hiding space for them. _They will be safe there till Ron and I get through. _

Kim quickly went back to the living room, turned down the lights and waited on the sofa for her man to come back to her.

Within a few minutes, she could see Ron running down the stairs and into the kitchen. He had some things in his hands but moved past the doorway so fast she could not see what he was carrying. Moments later he stuck his head into the living room, "Hey KP, you hungry?"

Kim looked up at Ron, held out her hand and motioned with a finger for him to come over to her. As Ron approached, Kim grabbed his hand and pulled him down beside her on the couch. "Oh Ronnie, I am so hungry. I am hungry for my Ron-man." With that Kim drew Ron closer and began to kiss him. She added such passion to the kiss that all prior kisses in his life were relegated to just momentary pecks on the cheek.

"Booyah," was all Ron could say before Kim grabbed him and they started up again. Within a very short time, Kim's surprise for Ron became quite evident. Their passion grew as the two of them shared in his joy when she gave him the go ahead for second base.

They lost all track of time. Eventually their passion slowed down. Both of their stomachs began to growl and the very happy couple went to the dining room to eat.

"Not that I am complaining, KP, but how did you manage to get out of the house, past your Dad, dressed this way. You know, missing certain items?"

Kim just smiled a little smile, followed by a cute giggle, "I didn't have to sneak, I was wearing my new red one, when I went out. Dad would not suspect a thing. I waited till I got here and you went upstairs. Then I slipped it off and hid it in your kitchen."

"Where did you hide it KP?" Ron walked over and started looking around the kitchen.

"But I wont need it tonight honey," Kim walked over and purred into his ear, "It will be fine until we leave, if we still decide to go to the movies."

"But KP, where in the kitchen would you hide it. Please tell me you didn't put it into the refrigerator?"

Kim just pulled back from his arms, "Well if you must know I threw it into the clothes washer, where it would be safe.".

Ron's eyes went wide and a panicked look filled his face. "But I just dumped a lot of clothes in there almost 20 minutes ago." He ran to the washer, lifted the lid and then sank to the floor in tears.

"Oh Kim, how could you, all my jerseys, all my mission clothes? My essential 'Ronness' was in there being washed for tomorrow." Ron stood up and walked out of the room and went to his bedroom.

Kim looked down into the washer and was shocked to see what he was talking about, everything was pink.

"Ron, I'm so sorry."


End file.
